Impossible Relations
by Fuck if I know
Summary: AU in which Aomine and Kuroko are childhood friends, Kise and Akashi met and became friends freshman year in college, and now Aomine and Kise are a happy couple. The only problem? Akashi and Kuroko can't stand one another. (AoKise, AkaKuro in the future, rated T for swearing and possible lemon/limes to come)
1. Chapter 1

Kuroko blinked at Aomine, slowly. Then again. And again. Until the taller male couldn't take it any longer. "Dammit, Tetsu, say something!"

Kuroko sighed. "I'm happy for you, Aomine."

"Then why do you look like I've destroyed everything you love?"

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to. It's just... Do I really have to go?"

Aomine grimaced, fury rising within him. "Oi, of course you have to come! It's a party for everyone to get to know each other better. How would it look if my best friend didn't show up?" Kuroko sighed again. "And besides," the tan man continued, "you haven't even met Ryouta yet."

"Yes, and I would love to meet him, but I have already met Akashi!"

Aomine rolled his eyes. "Look, I don't know the guy, but from what Ryouta's told me, he's not that bad."

"Not that bad?" Kuroko laughed, "He's awful! How your new boyfriend can stand him, I'll never know."

Aomine ran a hand over his face. "Please, Tetsu," he mumbled, "this would mean so much to me."

Kuroko wanted to tell his friend to fuck off, but he couldn't. He cared for him too much. "Fine," he pouted, "I'll be there."

He'd put up with "The Terrible Akashi Seijuro" for one day. But only for Aomine.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Eeeee, Akashi-cchi~ It's gonna be so great~"

Akashi turned a blank gaze to Kise as the blond jumped around the room, making sure everything was in place for the party tonight. "If you say so," he muttered before turning back to a muted basketball game playing on the television.

"Ne, Akashi-cchi, Daiki-cchi said you and one of his friends have already met."

"Oh? Who would that be?"

"Hm, Kuroko Tetsuya, I think?"

Akashi's breath dispersed from his lips, and he suddenly felt very lightheaded. He quickly managed to compose himself and shrugged. "Doesn't ring a bell."

Kise blinked and frowned softly. "Oh... Well either way, I'm sure he'll be here tonight~"

Akashi grit his teeth, but otherwise showed no emotion. Standing to his feet, he made his way to the door. "I'll go get some desserts for tonight."

"Oh, Akashi-cchi, that's not necessary! Murasakibara-cchi is bringing plenty~"

"Yeah, for himself," he said as he swiftly ducked out of the apartment. He let out a deep sigh, rubbing the back of his neck as he walked to the nearest store. "Kuroko, hm?"

XXXXXXXXX

Everyone had arrived at Kise and Aomine's party by 9:30. Everyone, but Kuroko. Kise frowned as he combed through the crowd, searching for the boy he'd only seen in pictures. "Daiki-cchi, is he not coming?"

Aomine wrapped an arm around the blond. "He'll be here. He gave me his word."

Kise nodded, but the worry never left his eyes. Aomine frowned as he glared at the door, waiting for Kuroko to step through as he'd promised. If he didn't, Aomine would have his head.

On the other side of the room, Akashi sat with Murasakibara, "guarding" the snacks. "Ne, Aka-chin," the giant said, "do you think Ao-chin's friend will show?"

Akashi shrugged. "How should I know."

Murasakibara's brows furrowed slightly. "I thought you were absolute, Aka-chin."

"Yes, but I don't know this guy."

Murasakibara opened his mouth to further the conversation, but Akashi held a rice cake to his mouth, silencing the ever-hungry walking sweet tooth. A small sigh escaped the redhead's lips before he noticed the door opening. He felt as though his lungs had abandoned him as he stared at an older version of the Kuroko he'd once known.

Kise squealed in delight at the sight of the boy. "Daiki-cchi, introduce me!"

Aomine smiled, relief washing over him, as he nodded and lead the way over to the smaller bluenette. "Tetsu, this is Kise Ryouta. Ryouta, this is Kuroko Tetsuya."

Before Kuroko could respond, Kise had wrapped him in a tight hug. "Ah, Kuroko-cchi! I've heard so much about you!"

Kuroko smiled and nodded. "And I, you," he said softly.

Kise stared admirably at the young man for a long moment before he remembered something. "Oh! Akashi-cchi, come here!" he called.

Kise's smile grew wider, whilst Kuroko's faded somewhat. Akashi approached calmly, though his heart was beating frantically within his chest.

"Oh, you must be Kuroko Tetsuya," he said, brilliantly masking his unease. "I'm Akashi Seijuro."

Kuroko blinked.

 _What._

"Eh, I know. We've met."

Akashi tilted his head in mock confusion. "Have we? I do apologize then."

Rage was suddenly boiling within Kuroko's veins, though he couldn't quite place why. _'This is a joke right?'_

Aomine, sensing the tension from Kuroko, quickly stepped between the two, clapping a hand on his friend's back. "ALright, well let's get this party started!"

Akashi offered a small, insincere smile and turned to follow Kise to mingle with other guests. Aomine turned to face Kuroko, a serious look now on his face. "Are you okay?"

Kuroko scoffed. "Why wouldn't I be okay? So he doesn't remember me, big whoop."

Aomine could tell he was lying, but he didn't push him. "Come on, Satsuki wants to see you."

XXXXXXXX

Kuroko awoke the next morning with a cotton-dry mouth and a pounding headache. After blinking away the sleep, it still took a moment for him to realize he was still at Kise's. Groaning, he pushed himself off the futon he didn't remember lying on and stumbled toward the kitchen, where he heard Kise's energetic hums and the sound of boiling tea.

The blond instantly noticed him come in and laughed to himself. "Ah, your bedhead looks just like Akashi-cchi's~" he sang, motioning to the bar on the other side of the room. Kuroko turned his sleepy gaze to an obviously exhausted Akashi. The redhead rested his head upon one arm as the otehr dangled toward the floor. His eyes were rimmed with dark circles, and Kise was right. His hair was as ridiculous as Kuroko's.

Kuroko was too tired to care about the redhead, though, and he made his way over to find a seat beside him. "you seem cheery, Kise," hemumbled.

Kise grinned. "I am~ Last night went _so_ well! And it was also the first time Daiki-cchi stayed the whole night~"

Kuroko smiled weakly. "I'm happy for you two."

Kise's eyes suddenly widened as he stared at Kuroko in silence for a long moment. "Oh, Kuroko-cchi, you have no idea how happy it makes me to hear you say that!"

Akashi took that moment to pipe up, though he never lifted his head. "Did you even sleep last night, Ryouta?"

"Why would you ask that? Kise asked as he poured four cups of tea.

"Well, knowing you, and Daiki, I figured you'd be pounding into one another all night."

Kise fumbled and spilt tea all over the counter. "Akashi-cchi!" he whined, running to find a towel and clean the mess before it became a river of wasted tea. Akashi's lips turned upward ever so slightly as the trio heard footsteps padding down the hall.

Aomine stepped in to see a doll-like Akashi, zombie Kuroko, and a flustered Kise, who still had a rather prominent blush covering his cheeks. Aomine blinked. "Oi, what'd I miss?"

Kuroko bowed his thanks to Kise as the blond gave him his tea. "Akashi asked Kise if the two of you were fornicating last night."

Kise jumped and dropped Akashi's tea to the floor, his blush deepening. "Kuroko-cchi!"

Aomine blinked and sat beside the smaller bluenette. "Well duh," he said simply, pulling a squeak out of the blond.

"D-Daiki-cchi!"

Aomine looked at him with wide, innocent eyes. "What? Was it a secret?"

"Well, n-no, I-"

"Then it's fine babe. You don't have to be so uptight."

Kise sighed and put on a smile, trying to force his blush away. "Right," he said as he made another cup of tea for Akashi, "We're all friends here."

Kuroko was too tired to notice, but at that moment, Akashi stole a glance toward him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, thank you soooo much for all the favorites, follows, and reviews~ Also, I apologize for the mistakes in the last chapter. I'd already tried uploading it four times, and I had to retype it three times, and it was three in the morning, and I was so done, haha. ^^; But anyway~ Thank you so much for reading!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" _Ooh_ , we should all go shopping!" Kise exclaimed, clapping excitedly.

Kuroko turned a pleading gaze to Aomine, but the man just smiled at his boyfriend. "That sounds great, Ryouta. What do you say, Tetsu?"

Kuroko frowned, suddenly under Kise's watchful, puppy-like eyes. "S-sure," he mumbled, though he instantly regretted it as the blond let out a loud shrill.

Aomine noticed the smaller bluenette flinch, and a knowing smirk found its way to his face. "Someone has a hangover, don't they?"

"Shut up," Kuroko mumbled, pulling a small laugh from his friend.

"Ne, what about you, Akashi-cchi?"

Akashi blinked as he stared up at the blond, his expression as dead as Kuroko felt. "Um... what?"

Kise rolled his eyes. "Shopping! Yes or no?"

"Uh, n-"

"Great, let's get ready then!"

"But-"

Kise pulled Aomine to his feet and lead him away, gleefully chatting about their shopping excursion. Kuroko let out a small bitter laugh as he turned to face Akashi. "Looks like we're in the same boat," he muttered.

Akashi sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Seems like it."

Kuroko frowned as he stared at the redhead. "Do you..." Akashi looked at him curiously, but the words died on his lips. "Never mind," he mumbled. Akashi blinked but didn't say anything as he turned away to stare blankly at the wall.

XXXXXXXXXX

It didn't take long for the four to arrive at the mall nearby. Kise was as energetic as ever, and Aomine was laughing at how cute the blond was, whilst Kuroko and Akashi followed quietly, their heads spinning from the noise and bright lights.

"Tell me why we're here again?" Akashi mumbled.

Kuroko glanced at him, unease settling in his stomach. "It's what they wanted."

The redhead scoffed. "Daiki doesn't even want to be here. He's just doing it for Ryouta."

Kuroko nodded. "Yes, and that's why we are, as well."

Akashi fell silent, and Kuroko breathed a sigh of relief. It was so hard for him to talk to Akashi like nothing had ever happened. It took a lot out of him, and he was already exhausted from the night before.

A couple of hours and forty-two shops later, the four found a place to rest inside a cafe. Kise sat beside Aomine and across from Akashi, leaving Kuroko to sit beside the dreaded redhead.

"So, Kuroko-cchi," Kise said happily, resting his chin on his hands curiously, "you're also a third year in university, right?" Kuroko nodded. "What are you studying for?"

"Ah, well, I don't really know yet. I haven't quite made up my mind."

Akashi glanced at him, a knowing look in his eye, for he knew that Kuroko had always known exactly what he wanted to do. Unfortunately for the redhead, Kuroko recognized that look, and bitterness began to swell in his his chest.

 _'That liar.'_

Before he could speak his mind, Kise cut in again, oblivious to the aura now radiating from Kuroko. "Ah, well whatever you do, I'm sure you'll be great at it~ Akashi-cchi, you're still in business, right?"

The redhead nodded. "Yes. My father insists I complete my education before I even think of working for him, let alone taking over the company."

Kuroko was staring at his hands beneath the table, trying to calm himself, for Aomine and Kise's sake. He stood to his feet then, interrupting whatever conversation the others had now been in. "Excuse me," he said as he briskly walked toward the restroom.

Kise frowned. "Do you think he's okay?"

"I'm sure he's fine," Aomine said. The blond still looked rather worried, but he wouldn't say anything else now that Aomine had reassured him. However, Akashi would.

"I'll go check on him, just to be certain," he said as he followed after the bluenette calmly.

A small bit of relief fell over Kise as he watched the redhead go, and he rested his head upon Aomine's shoulder, cuddling into him.

Kuroko was washing his face with cold water when he'd noticed AKashi stroll in behind him. The redhead stood off behind him patiently, waiting for him to turn the water off. Only once he had did Akashi speak.

"Are you okay, Kuroko?"

Kuroko rolled his eyes and turned to face him directly. "I'm great, Akashi. How are you? Still running from your problems?"

Akashi simply blinked, but his heart was suddenly pounding. "Excuse me?"

"Please stop pretending. For two minutes. It's me you're talking to AKashi, come on."

Akashi sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "How'd you know?"

"That look you gave me out there. More importantly, why are you _still_ doing this?"

"Doing what?"

"Running."

Akashi scoffed, "I'm not running from anything, Tetsuya."

"Fine. Then why are you still trying to hide me?"

The redhead fell silent, and he could barely hear Kuroko's voice over the pounding in his ears. An acrimonious laugh escaped the bluenette. "Of course you have no answer," he muttered. He made his way to the exit, and Akashi reacted on instinct, swiveling on his heels to catch Kuroko, but he was just out of reach.

"Tetsuya, wa-"

His words fell silent on his tongue as an icy blue stare faced him. "You have no right to call me by that name, Akashi. We're not friends."

XXXXXXXXXX

A couple of days had passed since their mall adventure, and the four "friends" were once again together, as Aomine had invited Kise and Kuroko over to his place, and naturally Akashi had come, as well.

Kuroko was starting to hate being around Kise. Not because of the blond himself, but because he was always with Akashi.

Aomine had noticed since Kuroko had come back from the restroom that day that something was off. He'd just assumed it was still because Akashi didn't remember him, until he noticed that Akashi was suddenly much more rude than before. But only when Kuroko was around. This was proven when the four sat at the table for dinner, and Akashi wouldn't speak a word to either Kuroko nor Aomine.

"So Akashi, I heard your family's company is making a pretty big deal soon."

Silence.

Kise smiled and tried to laugh off the aura that was coming from the redhead. "Yeah, Akashi-cchi may even have a chance to work there before his classes are through."

Kuroko angrily poked at his food with his chopsticks. "Oh, lucky him~" he muttered.

Akashi grit his teeth and glared at the table, but he made no move to confront Kuroko.

Aomine shot a half glare toward his friend, though he didn't notice. "Oi, Tetsu, be nice."

A small bitter smile crept onto the bluenette's face. "I was just saying..."

Akashi rolled his eyes and turned to look at Kuroko. " _What_ were you just saying?" he asked, irritation layered in his voice.

"Oh nothing, just that you're a coward that's still too afraid to tell your own father you don't want to work for him," Kuroko said simply, but there was so much acid in his voice, Kise could hardly believe this was the man he'd met only a few days before.

"What would you know, Tetsuya?"

"I told you not to call me that."

"I'll call you whatever the hell I please!"

The two glared at one another in silence for a long while, leaving Kise to try to wrap his head around the situation, whilst Aomine held his head in his hands. "This was obviously a bad idea," he muttered to himself.

Akashi smirked, making Kuroko's blood boil. "I couldn't agree more." He pushed himself up and headed toward the door.

"Akashi-cchi!" The blond looked helplessly toward Aomine, and he nodded.

"Go on, I'll talk to Tetsu."

Kise jumped up and eagerly ran after his friend, calling his name in desperation. Aomine sighed as he turned back to Kuroko. "Alright, what's going on?"

"Nothing."

"Bullshit. Tetsu, the two of you just randomly started yelling at each other in front of me. You can't say it's nothing."

Kuroko sighed and buried his head in his hands. "He lied, Aomine."

The tan man blinked. "About what?"

"He remembers me. He remembers what he did."

Aomine's eyes widened as he put a hand out to brush Kuroko's hair out of his eyes. He was more than surprised to find tears streaming down his usually emotionless face. He frowned deeply. "I think it's time for you to tell me what he did to you."

Kuroko froze for a moment, but eventually nodded. "It started in middle school," he began softly. "Akashi didn't even notice me for forever. But I noticed him... I guess you could say I had a crush on him. I remember the first time we spoke to one another was during a class project. I thought it was fate that we'd been randomly assigned together." The bluenette laughed humorlessly, shaking his head. "I've never regretted something more in my whole life."

Aomine frowned. "What happened?"

A small, sad, yet genuine smile found its way to Kuroko's lips. "He was perfect," he breathed. "He was everything I'd expected and more. Smart, kind, and even funny at times." Aomine's brows furrowed as he tried to picture Akashi being either of the last two. "And I felt lucky that day. Extremely lucky. And that feeling multiplied tenfold when he asked me out."

Aomine's eyes widened so much that Kuroko feared they might shoot out of his head. "H-he asked you out? Like, on a d-date?" A small blush crept onto the smaller man's cheeks, and he averted his gaze, nodding slowly. "Shit... And you said?"

"Yes, of course. You must understand, Aomine, Akashi is not the same person he was then. He was much worse."

Aomine pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to make sense of it all. "Okay. So, what changed?"

Kuroko frowned, and his eyes grew distant. Aomine could tell he was reliving the experience as he spoke. "After a couple of dates, we became an official couple. The only catch, was that it had to be a secret."

Aomine snorted, crossing his arms across his chest. "Yeah? Sounds like something that brat would do."

Kuroko ignored the comment, and continued, "His father would not approve of us. And Akashi has never been one to question his father. Not outright, anyway."

"So, what then? Were you really okay with that?"

Kuroko scoffed, more tears forming in his eyes. "Like hell I was," he muttered. "But it was for Akashi, and I would have done anything for Akashi." Aomine's frown deepened, and his heart clenched at seeing his friend like this.

"But it only got worse, Aomine... Some kids from school had seen us out a few times. One day, they were teasing Akashi, asking about his new boyfriend, just poking fun. They didn't mean anything by it." He stopped to pull in a long, shaky breath. "But he snapped. I belive his exact words were, 'Like hell I'd ever be caught dead in a relationship with Tetsuya. I just feel sorry for him.' He didn't know I'd been right outside the roojm. At first I thought, Akashi would never mean that, he's just under pressure. But the longer I stood there, the more his words stung, and it wasn't long before I was crying my eyes out."

Aomine was silent for a long while, trying to think of something to say. Even though he still had no idea, he opened his mouth to let some random words escape, to end the uncomfortable silence, but Kuroko cut him off.

"I never confronted him," he said, looking directly into Aomine's eyes now. The tan man could see all the pain Akashi had caused him, and his hands clenched instinctively into fists at his sides. "But every time we were together, it ended with me being shoved into the closest object- or person, a few harsh words, and a lot of people staring. Not only did he break my heart-"

"He humiliated you..."

Kuroko nodded, rage suddenly taking over his features as his tears were forced back. Aomine shook his head. "I'm sorry I made you do this, Tetsu."

XXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, Kise had finally managed to catch up to Akashi, who was still seething as the blond held him by his shoulders.

"Akashi-cchi, tell me what's going on," he pleaded.

The redhead sighed heavily and pushed Kise's arms away. "I lied, Ryouta," he said simply, and the blond's eyes filled with even more confusion.

"Lied? About what?"

"I know Kuroko. I remember him. I've never forgotten about him. Hell, _how could I?"_

It took a moment for the words to register in Kise's mind, but when they did, a look of utter betrayal enveloped his features. "You lied? To me? Why would you do that?" Tears threatened to stream out of the blond's eyes, but he wouldn't allow them.

Akashi sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, his anger leaving his body all at once at the sight of hurting his friend. "I'm sorry, Ryouta."

"Why would you do that?" Kise asked again, his voice loud and sharp and.. hurt. And why wouldn't he be? In the three years he'd known Akashi, he'd assumed they'd always told each other the truth. And now he was finding out that his best friend had lied directly to his face.

"Ryouta, I-"

" _Why_?" he screamed again, and Akashi coudln't take seeing his friend like this anymore.

"I _needed_ this, Ryouta! I needed to protect myself."

"From what?" the blond asked incredulously.

"Kuroko!"

Kise blinked, long and slow, his expression blank until a bitter smile crossed his lips. "Kuroko. You needed protection. From _Kuroko."_

Akashi groaned. "You don't understand-"

"Then make me!"

The redhead was silent as he tried to gather his thoughts. "Fine," he said finally, "I'm in love with him, okay?"

Kise's eyes widened dramatically. "B-but... then... how is that bad?"

Akashi laughed. "How is that bad? It's awful, Ryouta. Because I fucked up." The blond was visibly confused. "I hurt him," he continued softly, "a long time ago. I was foolish and naive, and I hurt the one person I've ever loved."

Kise frowned. "Then why don't you fix it? Instead of yelling at each other at dinner?"

Akashi sighed. "Because I'm still being foolish. All Kuroko ever wanted was for me to return his feelings, not only in our privacy, but out in the world, as well. And I still can't do that."

A look of understanding flashed across the blond's face. "Your father..."

Akashi glared at the ground beneath him as he nodded. "My father."

Kise sighed. "You still could have told me."

The redhead closed his eyes. "I needed this to be a blank slate for us. I can barely live with what I've done to him, as is. I just want to forget..."

Kise wrapped him in a warm hug then, and though Akashi would normally threaten him for doing so, he simply rested his head on the blond's shoulder, and cried.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so I just want to apologize in advance for any mistakes you may find. It's one in the morning here, and I don't have spellcheck, and yeah. -On another note, I'd just like to tell you all that you are amazing, and I love you, and that this story will probably only have around ten chapters. (I've got most of them written already, too :P) Butttt~ I am already planning a "sequel" so please stick around for that~ ^-^**

 **Alright, I'm done for now 3**

xxxxxxxxxx

Weeks passed by, and Aomine and Kise had managed to keep the two apart and still hang out with the both of them. It put a terrible strain on their mentality, but neither of them could bear to force their friends into that situation again. Of course, Kise still loved being around Kuroko, but Aomine had more trouble with Akashi. He was furious that his friend had been hurt by this man, and Akashi wasn't making it any easier. It was almost like he wanted to be hated.

One day, the three of them were watching a basketball game at Kise's place. Kise was very excited, of course, but the two other men were eerily quiet. This worried the blond, as he was well aware of how much both Akashi and Aomine loved basketball. Finally, he found the tension too much to handle. "Eh, I'll go make some tea," he said as he ran out of the room and to the kitchen.

The room was silent for a long moment before Akashi spoke, low and emotionless as he continued staring at the television screen. "How's Tetsuya?"

Aomine grimaced. "He's fine, no thanks to you. And he said not to call him that."

Akashi merely shrugged. "He's not here."

The bluenette clenched his fists, glaring openly at the redhead. "That doesn't matter, Akashi. You _will_ respect him."

Akashi laughed, finally turning his cold red eyes to Aomine. "Are you going to make me?"

Kise had just finished pouring the tea when he'd heard a loud thump and the sound of something being broken. The blond rushed back into the room to find Akashi slumped against the wall, glaring up at Aomine as he stood towering above him. Beside the redhead lay a broken picture frame, the one he'd been thrown into.

"What the hell is going on?" Kise asked. Neither men made any move to answer, and Kise's patience began to wear thin. "Daiki, what happened?"

"He's a disrespectful brat, Ryouta."

Akashi laughed, " _I'm_ disrespectful? You're the one that threw me into a wall for saying _Tet~su~ya."_

Aomine growled, his fists clenching at his sides. "And I'll do it again, you-"

"Enough!" Akashi and Aomine stared wide eyed at an obviously enraged Kise, a rare sight to see. "Why can't we all just get along? Fuck!"

Aomine sighed, releasing the tension he'd been building. "I'm sorry, Ryouta."

The blond shook his head. "Akashi, respect Kuroko's wishes. Daiki, don't touch him."

The redhead scoffed as he pulled himself to his feet, but he didn't say anything. Kise looked beween tthe two again before letting out a long, tired sigh.

"Forgive me," he said, "but I'll have to ask the two of you to leave. I need a nap."

Akashi simply walked out without a word, whilst Aomine planted a short, sweet kiss onto his blond's lips. "I'm sorry," he whispered, then he followed Akashi out.

XXXXXXXXXX

Aomine wasn't sure where Akashi had gone, but he didn't really care at all. He knew that if he saw him again that day there would be another quarrel. Part of him wanted to hint the thredhead down, whilst the other part wanted to obey Kise's orders. In the end, the bluenette found himself outside of Kuroko's apartment, knocking lightly on the door. He heard the yelp of a puppy and a few soft footsteps before the door opened to reveal a very unkempt Kuroko. Aomine stared at him, looking him up and down as he pushed his way through.

"You look terrible."

Kuroko laughed humorlessly. "Gee, thanks." But it was true.

Kuroko's eyes were dark and glazed, surrounded by dark circles. His hair was an utter mess, his skin paler than usual, and Aomine thought he looked significantly smaller.

"Oi, have you been eating?"

Kuroko shrugged, walking over to where Nigou sat on the floor, wagging his tail happily. The bluenette sunk beside the dog and scratched behind his ears. "I eat when I'm hungry," he said finally.

Aomine frowned as he followed him, sitting on the other side of Nigou. "And how often is that?"

"Eh... three or four times a week?"

"...Tetsu."

The smaller man looked up then, finally meeting Aomine's gaze. "I'm fine," he said simply.

Aomine laughed and shook his head. "No, you're not. When's the last time you slept? Or showered?" Kuroko was silent, and Aomine could tsee him trying to count the days in his head. He sighed.

"Is this about Akashi?"

Kuroko visibly flinched at the name, but his expression was incredulous. "As if! I would never let him get to me like that again!" Aomine cocked a brow, a knowing look in his eye. Kuroko sighed. "Fine. Yeah. I'm not handling it very well."

Aomine sighed again, his thoughts turning over one another as he tried to think of a way to help his friend. "You could stay with me if you want," he said finally. "I can make sure you eat and take care of yourself. And that you don't see him. "

He could see Kuroko thinking it over, but in the end he just shook his head. "Ryouta will want to visit, and more often than not, Akashi will follow."

The tan man's heart clenched, as did his fist, instinctively. "I'm so sorry, Tetsu."

Kuroko smiled softly, almost reassuringly. "It's fine, Aomine. I"m fine."

XXXXXXXXXX

Akashi had found his way to Murasakibara's apartment, and the two were lying on the giant's bed, staring at the ceiling. "Aka-chin, I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry."

"Yeah, but now I'm bored too."

Akashi sighed. "Atsushi," he said seriously, "what do you think of me?"

The purple headed man blinked a couple of times, seemingly in thought. "Well if you were a candy, I definitely wouldn't eat you."

"...What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're sour."

The redhead bolted upright, staring at the other man incredulously. "I am not!"

"Ne, you are, though. You're even here right now because of it."

"That was all Tetsuya's fault."

Murasakibara stared at him for a long while. "Why do you lie, Aka-chin?"

Akashi laughed. "What are you-"

"You know how you feel. Why are you trying to deny it?"

The redhead stared at him in shocked silence for what seemed like an eternity. Since when did Atsushi have a single mature thought?

"Now," he continued, interruping his thoughts, "let's get some snacks. Before I crush something."

XXXXXXXXXX

A couple of weeks had passed, and Aomine was still very worried for Kuroko. As the two sat at Maji Burger, Aomine eyed the smaller man up and down, analying his condtition.

"Oi, you've got to eat something."

Kuroko shook his head. "I'm not hungry."

Aomine frowned deeply. "I'm going to order you something anyway." Before Kuroko could protest, he was already up and halfway through his order. After a moment, he came back with six burgers and two vanilla milkshakes. He sat one burger on his side of the table and pushed everything else toward Kuroko. "Eat up."

Kuroko's eyes widened as he stared at Aomine, dumbfounded. He opened his mouth to ask how he was even supposed to eat this much when Aomine's phone began to ring. Sighing and grumbling under his breath, the larger man excused himself and stepped away to answer the call. Kuroko sighed heavily as he stared at the pile of food before him.

Meanwhile, AKashi, having been roped into following Murasakibara for the day, was currently walking past Maji Burger, when he noticed a shock of pastel blue hair through the window. He frowned as he noted the fragility of the boy, and the untouched food in front of him.

"Hey, Atsushi, you want a shake?"

The purple headed man almost ran inside at the thought, Akashi calmly following behind.

Once inside, he simply made his way over to where Kuroko sat. "Hm, are you really going to eat all of that, Tetsuya?"

Kuroko went from looking like a lifeless doll to resembling a serial killer about to snap. "Don't call me that. And what do you care if I eat it all?"

AKashi forced a seemingly amused smirk, watching as Kuroko began to shake lightly from his anger. "Well I just don't want you to over do yourself, you know? I mean, we all know that your body can hardly handle half of that. You poor, fragile thing~"

The two were locked in a silent staring contest of sudden death until Murasakibara sepped up beside them, slurping on his milkshake.

"Aka-chin, I'm bored. Let's go."

Akashi nodded. "See you around, Tetsuya~"

It wasn't until they were outside did Akashi's facade fall.

"Aka-chin, why did you do that?"

"I don't have to explain myself to you, Atsushi."

Aomine sighed as he was finally able to convince Satsuki that she didn't need to cook for Kuroko. The poor boy was already sick enough after all. The bluenette walked back to the table and stood in utter disbelief as he watched Kuroko down two burgers in forty seconds, not to mention half a milkshake. What the hell happened while he was gone?


	4. Chapter 4

One day, Aomine had found himself relaxing in Kise's apartment, lying in the blonde's bed as said man played with his hair.

"Daiki-cchi, are you happy with me?"

Aomine blinked and sat up, looking into his boyfriend's eyes. "Of course, Ryouta. Why would you even have to ask that?"

Kise shrugged, a soft blush dusting his cheeks. "Well I know you love me. It's just... I know you and Akashi-cchi don't like each other, and I understand that, but I was just wondering if... my still being his friend would affect anything..."

Aomine frowned before cupping a hand around the blonde's face and kissing him softly, with just enough passion to reassure him. "I don't like Akashi," he said, still close enough that Kise could feel the breath leave his lips and grace his own, "but no one will ever affect how I feel when I'm with you."

Kise smiled, his heart pounding. How lucky he was to have this man. He hugged Aomine tightly, kissing him again. "I love you, Daiki-cchi."

"I love you, too, Ryouta.

XXXXXXXXXX

The next day, Akashi invited himself over. Kise found this out when he woke up, and found the redhead standing in his doorway. The blonde's eyes widened as he jumped up, looking back to make sure he hadn't disturbed his still sleeping boyfriend. He pushed Akashi out of the room and shut the door behind them. "How did you get in here?" he whispered.

The redhead looked absolutely unfazed. "I have a key."

Kise's brows knitted together. "What? Wince when?"

"Since I made one."

The blond sighed. "Fine. You could've texted me though. Daiki-cchi's still-"

Just then, the door opened to reveal a still sleepy and slightly annoyed Aomine. The bluenette wrapped his arms around Kise's waist, leaning in to where his lips were just above his ear. "Come back to bed, love~"

Kise blushed deeply whilst Akashi glared at the taller man. "He can do what he wants, Daiki."

Aomine frowned as he straightened himself, eyes narrowing as he returned the smaller man's glare. "Jealous much, Akashi?"

The redhead's expression didn't change, but he quickly replied, "As if, but he is my friend too."

Aomine laughed humorlessly and shook his head. "Yeah, and I don't understand how such a loving, well-mannered man can be friends with a brat like you."

Kise frowned. "Daiki-cchi..." Both men ignored the blonde's pleading voice, though.

"I'm the brat? You literally hate me because of Kuroko. You don't even know me, ignorant prick."

"Akashi-cchi..."

Aomine frowned as he pushed Kise gently to the side, stepping up to the smaller man until he was towering directly above him. "Who do you think you are?" he spat through clenched teeth.

"The question is, who do you think you're talking to?" And with that, Akashi shot out his leg, kicking Aomine directly in the shin and effectively bringing him to his level. "Lower your head."

"Why you-"

Kise stepped in just before Aomine could fling his fist forward. "Guys! Stop! Akashi, leave." The redhead stood still, still glaring at the man behind his friend. "Akashi! Leave, now. And don't come back until you can be around Daiki without a fight."

Akashi huffed under his breath and turned to leave. "This isn't over, Daiki," he called.

The tan man growled, his fists clenching at his sides. "You bet your ass it's not!"

XXXXXXXXXX

After the incident, things settled down quite a bit. Aomine and Akashi were never at Kise's at the same time anymore, but the blond made time for them both, and Kuroko was taking care of himself again. And just when Akashi was finally starting to build his "I don't care about Kuroko at all" façade, it all came crashing down with six simple words. Perhaps Kise hadn't thought it through, but it didn't matter now.

"Kuroko had _what_?"

The blond suddenly looked like a deer caught in headlights, his eyes wide and full of regret now that he'd realized what he said. "Shit, never mind-"

"No, what did you say, Ryouta?"

Kise sighed deeply. "Kuroko had a date last night..."

Akashi's heart clenched in his chest, but he laughed, cold and bitter. "What poor soul did he have to bribe into that?"

Kise frowned. "That's not nice, Akashi-cchi. Kuroko is a very lovely man."

"Yeah, if you're stupid enough to believe that."

The blond was silent for a long while, whilst Akashi seemed oblivious to the uncharacteristically serious aura radiating from him, a smug smirk still on his lips.

"Akashi."

"Hm?"

"Get out."

The redhead's smirk fell as he stared at the blond incredulously. "Excuse-"

"Get out."

Crimson eyes suddenly darkened with wrath. "Who do you-"

"I will not have you disrespecting my friend under my room."

" _Your_ friend? I thought Daiki-"

"He's my friend, too, Akashi. Because he actually tries to be nice to the man his best friend is in love with."

Akashi was quiet for a long moment, not making a move until Kise's eyes narrowed and he pointed to the door.

"Out."

XXXXXXXXXX

It wasn't long before the still seething redhead found himself banging on someone's door. Kuroko's, of all people. The bluenette was certainly more than surprised when he'd opened the door to find Akashi pushing through. Already Kuroko was pissed, but he shut the door behind him anyway, just in time for Akashi to start yelling at him.

"Who the hell do you think you are, Tetsuya?"

Kuroko's brows were knitted together in confusion. "I'm sorry?"

"You think you're better than everyone, don't you?"

Kuroko laughed. "You're kidding, right. What the hell happened to you?"

"Kise kicked me out. Again. Because of his precious _Tetsuya~"_

Kuroko grimaced. "It's not my fault he's finally seeing you for who you really are. And don't call me-"

Akashi stepped forward, standing up straight so that he just barely loomed over Kuroko, their chests inches apart.

"Tet~su~ya."

Kuroko was already mad, but now he was infuriated. "Look, Akashi. You _will_ respect me in _my_ house. So either use those manners I know your father instilled in you, or get out."

A smirk formed on the redhead's face as he leaned in closer, their lips centimeters apart now. "Make me."

Kuroko growled and placed his hands flat on Akashi's chest, in an attempt to shove him away, but the redhead held firm and wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling them even closer. At any other time, Kuroko would've been as red as Akashi's hair in this situation, but he was far too enraged. That is, until Akashi's free hand subtly snaked down between their bodies, resting on the now hardening bulge between Kuroko's thighs.

The bluenette involuntarily squeaked as he palmed his concealed member, and the small, uncontrollable moan that followed after was enough for the redhead. Instinctively, he crashed his lips onto Kuroko's, as the bluenette subconsciously leaned into his hand.

Kuroko tried to resist the kiss for as long as he could before wrapping his arms around Akashi's neck, his fingers intertwining into his soft red hair. Suddenly the friction from Akashi's hand on him wasn't enough, and he instead pushed himself forward to grind onto the other male. The redhead gasped at the sudden movement, and Kuroko didn't hesitate to push his tongue between his now open lips. If it had been a battle, it would have been over very quickly, as Kuroko gave up any fight for dominance once Akashi returned his grinding movements, nearly sending the bluenette over the edge already.

As the redhead swept him off his feet and stumbled down the hall, their lips still interlocked, a fleeting though crossed Kuroko's mind.

 _'I'm going to regret this in the morning.'_


	5. Chapter 5

**This one's kinda meh but I hope you liked it anyway. Thank you for reading~**

 **xxxxx**

The morning sunlight was just beginning to filter into Kuroko's window, bathing his face in warmth as he blinked his eyes open. He smiled as he caught sight of the sleeping redhead next to him before his eyes slipped closed once more, only to shoot open four seconds later, wide and panicked. His heart pounded in his chest as memories of last night resurfaced.

 _'What have I done?'_

The bluenette lay eerily still for a long while before slowly crawling out of bed and making his way out of the room. He quietly shut the door behind him and sprinted to the kitchen. He paced the floor as his thoughts fell over one another.

"What the hell have you done, Tetsuya?" he whispered to himself. "Yes, you're in love with him, but he's a total dick, and you _slept_ with that dick! And it was heavenly... But that's not the point! He doesn't care for you at all. You need to get rid of him." He paused in his tracks for a moment. "But, his face. It's so cute when he's sleeping. No, you were just getting over him." His pacing continued. "Two days ago, date with Kagami, ring any bells? But you don't even like Kagami. He's certainly no Akashi. But isn't that a good thing? Fuck, get a hold of yourself. I do _not_ love Akashi!"

Suddenly Kuroko was all too aware of his surroundings as a cough echoed in his ears. Turning his head, he found Akashi standing in the doorway, a blank expression on his face. "If you didn't like it, you could've just said so."

In that instant, all of the blood in Kuroko's body rushed to his cheeks. "I-I-"

"Though, that certainly isn't the impression I got last night. You know, when you were screaming my name."

"I w-wasn't-" Akashi arched a brow, and Kuroko's words fumbled. "E-Eh... G-Get out!"

Akashi blinked. "Seriously?"

"Yes, s-seriously, get out!"

"Tetsu-"

"Don't. Akashi, last night, that was a mistake. A _huge_ , stupid mistake. I'm going out tonight, I need you to leave!"

Akashi's face was suddenly unreadable as he nodded slowly, but when he spoke, his words were coated in nothing but venom. "Right. Have fun with your new toy, then."

He turned to leave, but Kuroko scoffed and called out to him, " _My_ toy? You realize you're the reason we didn't work out, right? You played with _my_ feelings, not the other way around!"

Akashi simply ignored him as he slammed the door shut, leaving Kuroko to fall against the wall as tears filled his eyes.

XXXXXXXXXX

In the following weeks of his one night stand, Kuroko became very distant, though he continued to go out with Kagami every few days. One night, as the two sat across from each other at a really nice restaurant, courtesy of Kagami, Kuroko had decided maybe this wasn't what he needed after all.

"Kagami..."

The other man looked at him curiously. "Hm?"

"What do you think of me?"

Kagami blinked, surprised by the sudden question. "I think, that you're a great man. You're polite, and smart, and I really like you, Kuroko." Kuroko was silent, but Kagami seemed to hear his unspoken question. "I also know that you're in love with someone else. I don't know what happened between you two, but you're hurting. I wish I could be the one to pick up the pieces of your broken heart. But I know I'm not."

Kuroko stared at him with wide eyes. "Are you-"

Kagami shook his head. "No, I'm not. But I'm giving you the opportunity. It's okay, I'd understand."

Kuroko looked down at the table. The two were still for a long moment before the bluenette shakily nodded his head.

Kagami smiled sadly. "Alright. I understand, Kuroko, really. Maybe we can still hang out sometime."

Kuroko didn't answer as the other man stood to his feet and left, leaving the bluenette still staring through the table.

XXXXXXXXXX

The next day, Kuroko sat in Aomine's bed. Or rather, he half lay on it, as his head hung off the edge, causing him to see the room upside down. Aomine leaned against the wall, watching the smaller man with an analyzing gaze.

"Tetsu, what's going on?"

Kuroko sighed. "I broke it off with Kagami."

Aomine's eyes widened. "But, I thought you liked him?"

"I do, sort of. Not in the way I should if I'm going to date him."

Aomine nodded. "How'd he take it?"

"He was kind of expecting it. He was very understanding."

Aomine's brows furrowed together. "He was expecting it?"

If Kuroko had been able to lift his head, he'd nod, but he opted for words instead. "Yeah, he could see-" He cut himself off, and Aomine leaned forward.

"He could see what?"

"Nothing. Never mind."

The tan man let out a low growl. "Something's off with you, Tetsu. Anyone can see that. And it's more than just your small quarrel with Akashi, so spill."

Kuroko sat up straight, staring at his hands in his lap as he took a deep breath. "Aomine, I... made a mistake."

The larger man cocked a brow. "Okay. What was it?"

"I... slept with him."

Aomine blinked. "Kagami? I'm sure that's-"

"No. Akashi..."

The room was eerily silent as tension began to fill the space around them, making it extremely difficult for Kuroko to breathe. "How did this happen?" Aomine asked, and though his voice was calm, Kuroko couldn't help but flinch.

"H-He came over, and-"

"He was in your house?"

"Yes, and-"

"Did he force himself on you?"

Kuroko blinked, thinking back. Sure he'd resisted at first, but in the end, he'd never told him to stop, not even once. "No?"

"Why is that a question, Tetsu?"

Aomine's feelings were finally showing through his voice, and Kuroko felt as though his lungs were about to collapse.

"I mean, h-he initiated it, and I did kind of resist at first, but... I never..."

Aomine sighed heavily as he ran a hand over his face. "What happened after?"

"I told him to leave..."

"Did he?"

"Yeah..."

Another sigh fell from the tan man's lips. "Shit, Tetsu... Was it just that once?"

"Of course! It was a mistake!"

Aomine nodded to himself. "You're not to be alone with him anymore."

Kuroko blinked, "Wha-"

"He took advantage of your vulnerability, Tetsu. No more. If he shows up again, call me. Immediately." Kuroko sighed, thinking he was being overprotective again, but the look in his friend's eyes told him he had no choice but to nod in agreement.


	6. Chapter 6

Things were quiet for a while. Kuroko wanted to be alone most days, Akashi refused to be at Kise's if Aomine was there, and said man was almost always there now. As Aomine lounged about Kise's apartment, a sudden though struck him. "Oi, Ryouta. You wanna play some basketball?"

Kise squealed excitedly. "Oh yes~ It's been so long since I've played~"

Aomine grinned as he wrapped his long arms around his boyfriend, kissing his cheek. "Let's go then. But don't start crying when I destroy you."

Kise laughed as they headed toward the door. "As if, Daiki-cchi! I'm gonna pulverize you!"

"Ah, good luck. The only one who can beat me, is me."

It was a short walk to the park's basketball court, and Kise was bouncing excitedly by the time they got there. "Ooh, Murasakibara-cchi is here~"

Aomine noted the purple headed giant, and a mop of green hair just behind him. "So is Midorima. Two on two, Ryouta?"

The blond squeaked. "Sounds fun~"

Aomine grinned as they made their way over to their friends. It wasn't hard at all to convince them to play a game, but just as they were ready to start, Aomine caught a glimpse of a shock of red hair. He turned to find Akashi sitting on the far side of the court, watching them blankly. Just seeing him made Aomine's blood boil. Without a word, the bluenette crossed the court, unaware the Midorima was following him curiously.

"Akashi, what are you doing here?"

The redhead glanced up at the taller man before fixating his eyes straight ahead. "What, I'm not allowed to watch my friends play now either?"

Aomine grit his teeth. "The only reason I'm not strangling you right now is because Ryouta wouldn't want it."

Akashi raised a brow, finally meeting his gaze directly. "I'm sorry, what have I done to anger you now?"

"Tetsu told me."

The redhead's face suddenly paled significantly, and Midorima, still standing just behind Aomine's shoulder, was very confused.

"Don't _ever_ touch him again."

The green haired boy finally spoke, bringing both men's attention to him. "What happened to Kuroko?"

Aomine pointed toward Akashi, "He took advantage of him."

Akashi scoffed. "I did not!"

Midorima silently pushed past Aomine, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "You did _what_ to Kuroko?"

Akashi openly glared at the man. "I did nothing of the sort, but regardless, I don't have to explain myself to the likes of y-"

His words fell silent as a taped fist collided with his jaw. Akashi put his fingers to his lips only to find a warm red substance dripping from them as he pulled them away. Aomine stared at Midorima with wide eyes, dumbfounded. The green haired man simply untapped his fingers before pulling more tape out of his pocket.

"Don't touch Kuroko," he said simply as he turned and walked back to the oblivious Kise and Murasakibara.

Aomine stood in silence until a laugh erupted from his chest, only making Akashi seethe further.

"This isn't over, Daiki," he muttered as he stood to his feet.

Still laughing, the tan man shook his head as he watched him, "Better watch yourself, Akashi. Kuroko has more friends than you think."

XXXXXXXXXX

Of course, Akashi wasn't one to obey others. So as soon as the game had started, the redhead had made a beeline straight to Kuroko's, though he wasn't quite sure why at first. Did he want to punish him for sicing Aomine on him? Or did he just want to prove to everyone that he didn't have to listen to them? Or worse, what if he simply longed for the bluenette's soft touch? He shook the thought away as he knocked on Kuroko's door. His brows furrowed as he heard a dog barking loudly from the other side. When Kuroko opened the door, he held the still barking dog in his arms.

"I didn't know you had a dog."

"Huh? Oh, yeah, he's normally rather quiet. Eh, what do you want, Akashi?" The redhead ignored him and reached a hand out to pet the dog's ears. The yelping instantly ceased as Nigou turned into the touch, wagging his tail happily. Kuroko sighed. "Akashi."

Akashi finally looked at Kuroko, and he watched as those blue eyes gradually widened with realization.

"No," Kuroko said, putting Nigou aside. "No, not again. Not _ever_ again."

Akashi stepped forward, barely in the doorway, as Kuroko instinctively stepped back.

"N-No. Akashi, l-leave."

The redhead stepped forward again, but this time, he did not let Kuroko mimic his movements. He wrapped both arms around the slightly smaller man's waist and pulled him close, kissing him as he shut the door with his foot. Kuroko's face flushed, and he squeezed his eyes shut, trying to find the resolve to push this man away. In the end, he couldn't manage, and he was once again swept off his feet and carried to his bedroom. Akashi fell onto the bed with Kuroko still in his arms, wasting no time in pulling both of their clothes off until they were equally in the nude. Kuroko's mind was still screaming for him to push Akashi away, but his body was begging for more already.

Akashi either didn't notice the inner conflict, or he didn't care. He simply reached out to stroke Kuroko's member softly, eliciting a moan as he kissed him again. The redhead smirked as he felt him harden beneath his touch, his body arching slightly.

"My, my, Tetsuya~ Aren't we a little eager?"

Kuroko flushed and turned away, avoiding Akashi's knowing eyes. "D-Don't-"

Akashi squeezed his palm a little tighter, cutting him off. Kuroko's mind was hazy, what had he been about to say? He quickly came to the conclusion that it didn't matter as Akashi lightly probed his entrance with his index finger.

"Do you remember how this works, Tetsuya?" he asked softly, pulling his hand away only to position it at Kuroko's lips. The bluenette, still refusing to meet the other man's gaze, hesitantly opened his mouth, slowly sucking on three of Akashi's long fingers. When the redhead was satisfied, he pulled his hand back and probed at his entrance once more.

Akashi relished in the soft moan that came from the bluenette's lips as he slowly pushed two fingers inside him. Kuroko's back arched, and Akashi took that as a sign to add the third finger, prepping him as gently as possible, despite how eager he was to claim him once more. His other hand still stroked Kuroko's member, his thumb lightly gliding over the tip every so often. He could tell by the moans he received that Kuroko was already half way there.

Akashi pulled his fingers out and placed his own member at Kuroko's entrance. "Ready, Tetsuya?"

The bluenette could barely think, let alone speak, but the small nod was enough for Akashi, and he slowly pushed himself in. Kuroko's body arched, and a long moan bubbled from within his throat, whilst Akashi panted heavily at the overwhelming warmth surrounding him. As his body moved of its own accord, his crimson eyes gazed over Kuroko's body, taking in every inch of perfect smooth skin, his slowly perking pecs, his mess of hair, clumped together with beads of sweat, and his flushed cheeks, as red as Akashi's hair.

In that moment, a strange thought occurred to him. Even if he'd been blessed with the ability to see this side of Kuroko every day for the rest of his life, he didn't think he'd ever get used to it. He didn't even have the strength to bat the thought away, and he suddenly found himself longing to be with this man forever. He'd certainly regret these thoughts later, when Kuroko kicks him out again.

Kuroko cut off his train of thought then, grinding his hips onto the redhead and sending him into a frenzy. Akashi's movements automatically became more erratic, pulling more moans out of the bluenette beneath him. Akashi knew the instant he'd found Kuroko's prostate, as he'd suddenly forgotten how to speak human.

"S-Sei- ah, eenghho..."

The redhead laughed softly as he continued to his that same spot, and it wasn't long before the bluenette released, covering Akashi's palm and his own stomach. Akashi gave a single last thrust before convulsing and releasing his own seed inside of the slightly smaller man.

The two lay like that for a while, both panting heavily, until Akashi shakily pulled out of Kuroko, falling onto the bed beside him. Kuroko had been on the verge of unconsciousness when Akashi spoke.

"I love you, Tetsuya," he said as he fell into his own slumber. Kuroko's heart had jumped in his throat, but he could no longer hold his eyes open.

XXXXXXXXXX

It was around midnight when Kuroko awoke. His heart was already pounding, and he had a knot in his stomach. He looked beside him to find Akashi still sleeping soundly. He couldn't help but notice how peaceful he looked, how similar he looked to the Akashi Kuroko had once known and loved. He sighed as he wondered if that man was truly still in him, or if he'd even ever existed at all. Suddenly he remembered what Akashi had said just before he fell asleep, the words now echoing in his ears.

 _'I love you, Tetsuya.'_

Was he serious? Or had it just been a fluke? A simple, thoughtless act performed in the haze of ecstasy? Kuroko wasn't sure anymore, but he decided he couldn't bear to build his hopes up only for them to be crushed once more. And so he forced himself to believe it was the latter, and that this was just another mistake. Part of him wanted to wake the redhead up and shove him through the door. The other part wanted to make sure he was well rested, as it seemed to him that Akashi had not been sleeping well lately. He absentmindedly wondered why that was as he subconsciously reached out to stroke his hair softly. He was surprised when the redhead mumbled, "Tets...uya..."

A blush crossed his cheeks, but he shook it away, standing and leaving the room. There was no way Akashi returned his feelings. It must've been a coincidence. Still, he couldn't help the small amount of hope that now dwelled in his chest. His thoughts were cut short when his phone rang. Confused as to who would be calling so late, he answered the device quickly so as to not wake the sleeping redhead in the other room.

"Hello?"

 _"Tetsu, sorry for calling so late. Um, I need to talk to you."_

"Uh, okay."

 _"Come to Ryouta's, okay?"_

"Eh, sure."

Just as he hung up, Akashi emerged from the bedroom, his own phone in hand. "Did you get a call too?" he asked, sleep still heavy in his voice.

Kuroko nodded. "Apparently I'm going to Kise's."

Akashi looked him up and down slowly. "Me too. But you should probably put some clothes on first."

Kuroko blushed deeply as he remembered he was completely naked, and he hurried past the redhead to do as suggested, leaving Akashi to slightly smile to himself.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kise was certainly surprised when eh opened his door to find both Akashi and Kuroko, without the aura of death surrounding them. But he pushed the thought aside for now, smiling brightly. "Come in~" he sang, stepping out of the way for them.

Akashi motioned for Kuroko to go first and followed directly behind. Aomine raised a brow as he noticed that Kuroko wouldn't meet his gaze. He'd ask him about that later. Right now, there was another topic to discuss.

Kise had the two sit beside each other at the bar, whilst he and Aomine stood in front of them. "Alright," the blond said finally, a huge grin on his face as he looked lovingly into his boyfriend's eyes.

Aomine smiled down at him, interlocking their hands as he turned back to their friends. "Guys," he said, "We're getting married."


	7. Chapter 7

**Holy shyzz guys, thank you all so much for the favorites/follows/reviews~ You have absolutely no idea how happy it makes me every time I see a new notification~~ You all are the best, and I love you all~**

Akashi and Kuroko stared at their friends in utter silence before Kuroko smiled. "Congratulations~"

Kise squealed. "Thank you, I'm so excited~" he sang, planting a kiss on Aomine's cheek.

"When did this happen?" Akashi asked.

"About twenty minutes ago," Aomine answered, and Kise swooned, eyes sparkling.

"Oh it was lovley, Akashi-cchi~ We watched a movie, and he made me tea, and there were candles, and at the very end, when the man proposed to his lady love, Daiki-cchi pulled out the most gorgeous ring I'd ever seen~"

Aomine blushed. "Eh, it's not as extravagant as I wanted it to be..."

"Oh, but it's perfect, Daiki-cchi~"

Kuroko grinned, "Kise, can I see it?"

"Oh, yes~!" The blond danced over to him, holding his left hand out to model a beautifully simple seven karat, white gold diamond ring on his long, thin fingers.

"It's beautiful..."

Kise beamed excitedly. "I know, right?"

Akashi smiled slightly at his friend. "I'm happy for you, Ryouta."

The room was quiet as everyone stared at the redhead, Aomine the most surprised. The blond finally smiled softly, his eyes welling up with tears. "Thank you, Akashi-cchi."

Aomine clapped a hand on his now fiancé's back. "Alright, next topic."

"Oh right," Kise said, turning back to them. "Kuroko-cchi, Akashi-cchi, would you do the honors of being our best men?"

Kuroko grinned and nodded immediately. "Of course!

Akashi hesitated, but smiled again, nodding his agreement.

Kise squealed in delight once more, tackling his redheaded friend in an energetic glomp. "Eeee~ This is going to be awesome!"

"But," Aomine said, bringing everyone's attention to him, "if any of us get into any drama with one another, Kise might call the whole thing off. So for the sake of everyone's sanity, and _my fucking_ _wedding_ , let's get along, okay?"

Akashi and Kuroko shared a glance, but it wasn't the usual hostile look they'd recently become accustomed to. It was a silent agreement of sorts. They would endure one another for the sake of their friends' happiness. And who knows, maybe they might even get along, for real. They certainly had been earlier.

"Alright~" Kise sang, determination radiating from his entire self, "We only have three months before the biggest day of my life. Let's get to it~"

XXXXXXXXXX

 **MONTH 1.5**

The next day, Kise asked both Akashi and Kuroko to come over again. The blond was bouncing around the room excitedly as the two other men sat at the bar, looking over a wedding timeline Kise had spent all night on.

"Okay~" he sang, "So as you can see, Daiki-cchi and I have already set the date~ So, Akashi-cchi, you'll come with me to look at the two venues we're considering~" The redhead nodded, never looking up from the paper before him. "Kuroko-cchi, will you call the caterer for me? I've made a list of guests as well as the types of food we want."

"Of course."

Kise beamed at the two of them. "Great. So all Daiki-cchi has to do today is mail the invitations."

Akashi blinked and looked up at the blonde curiously. "Ryouta, he proposed last night, correct?"

"Mhmm~"

"And you'd never really discussed marriage before then?"

"Hm, nope~"

"How long have you had the invitations written?"

The blond suddenly blushed, but his smile didn't waver. "Eh... two months?"

Kuroko laughed softly, making Akashi's heart jump in his throat, though he hid it well. Kise smiled and looked over the time line once more. "Yep," he said, "that'll do it for today. Let's get to work, shall we~?"

XXXXXXXXXX

Kise and Akashi arrived at their first possible venue, and the blonde was already gawking at the scene around him. The pristine walls around him were beautifully simplistic, yet highly elegant. The tall ceiling above them held a gorgeous crystal chandelier, shining brightly from the sunlight filtering through the large, decorative windows.

"It's beautiful," he breathed.

Akashi smiled at his friend. "Could you see yourself saying 'I do' here?"

Kise's smile grew, and the redhead could see the sheer joy in his eyes. _"Oh yes."_

Meanwhile, Kuroko had already finished his assigned duties, and Aomine had convinced him to tag along whilst he completed his. So Kuroko agreed to come with him, as long as Aomine bought him a milkshake afterward. The two walked along the street, invitations in the tan man's hands.

"So are you excited, Aomine?"

The larger man smiled fondly, a glint in his usually dark eyes. "Yes. I've been waiting for the right time to tell Ryouta I want to spend the rest of my life with him."

Kuroko smiled. "He was ready two months ago, you know."

Aomine looked at him, clearly confused. "What?"

"He told Akashi this morning that he's had the invitations ready for two months."

Aomine was silent for a long while until he stopped dead in his tracks. "Are you _kidding_ me? Fucking hell, I've been worried he'd reject me all this time, and he's already been preparing?" Kuroko laughed softly as Aomine ran a hand over his face, a small smile on his tan face. "I love him so much."

Kuroko smiled. "I know."

XXXXXXXXXX

A couple of hours later, as Kuroko and Aomine lounged about in Kise's room, the other pair walked in. Or rather, Akashi walked in, as Kise sprinted through the door, an excited grin on his face.

"Daiki-cchi~" he yelled as he glomped his fiancé. "I found it~"

Aomine blinked as he pushed his blonde away slightly to look into his eyes. "The perfect venue?"

"The perfect venue."

Akashi sat on the edge of the bed, watching them with a small smile on his face. "I believe his exact words as we first entered the room were, 'yes.'"

Kise squealed. "Yes, yes, _yes~_ I knew as soon as I set eyes on it!"

Aomine smiled and kissed him softly. "Perfect. A perfect location, for the perfect wedding, between me and the most perfect man."


	8. Chapter 8

Three days later, the foursome headed to the cake tasting appointment Kuroko had scheduled with the caterer. As they all sat at a circular table, the two love birds beaming excitedly, Kuroko and Akashi turned to one another to pass the time until the first cake sample arrived.

"So how many cakes are we tasting anyway?" the redhead asked.

"Hm, I believe there were six on his list."

Akashi sighed, but the bluenette could tell he wasn't really bothered at all, and suddenly, a thought came to him. Rather, a memory, old and faded.

 _It was only two weeks after the two had started dating. Akashi had come over to Kuroko's one night, carrying a large box of cake mix, as well as many other baking utensils and accessories. Kuroko had raised a brow curiously, eliciting a sheepish shrug from the redhead._

 _"I heard it was your birthday."_

 _Kuroko had blinked, a blush covering his cheeks. "H-How did you know?"_

 _Akashi had smiled as he gently pushed his way through. "I know everything."_

Kuroko snapped out of his thoughts as the first sample was set before them. A delicate, exaggerated dish, commonly known as, chocolate angel cake. Leave it to Kise to be simplistic with cake. But it was delicious, the best tasting chocolate angel cake Kuroko had ever tasted, not to mention the most beautifully displayed. As they brought out the second serving, Kuroko's thoughts wandered again.

 _One hour and many mistakes later, the two had given up on baking the cake. Instead, Akashi had opted to dip his fingers into the batter before smearing it onto the bluenette's face. Kuroko had laughed as he playfully shoved the redhead away._

 _"Jerk!" he'd yelled as he pulled the batter away and did the same, covering his entire face in chocolate. Akashi had stood utterly still as Kuroko laughed hysterically, until a large smirk slowly found its way to his face, ceasing Kuroko's laughter. "A-Akashi?"_

 _"It's okay, Tetsuya," he'd said softly, "Now come kiss me."_

 _The bluenette's eyes had widened as the redhead lunged toward him, and he'd barely escaped his chocolate lips as he ran laughing and shrieking around the house, Akashi never too far behind._

Kuroko had failed to register the rest of the taste samples as he'd been lost in his own mind. He came back to reality just as Kise had made his decision. Or rather, as Akashi had guessed it for him.

"Akashi-cchi, how did you know?"

Akashi merely shrugged. "I know everything."

XXXXXXXXXX

Aomine and Akashi were pushed out the door the next day, as Kise and Kuroko had planned to use the whole main room as they discussed the flower arrangements.

"But why can't we just stay here and chill?" Aomine asked.

Kise never stopped pushing the tan man toward the door. "Because you and Akashi-cchi are loud and opinionated! Go play some basketball!"

Aomine suddenly stopped resisting as he stepped outside, almost causing the blonde to fall. "Actually, that's a good idea. I'll call Midorima."

Akashi blinked. "May I call Atsushi, then?"

Aomine stared at him for a moment, eyes wide. Was Akashi really asking for permission? From _him_ , nonetheless? "Uh, sure. Two on two?"

The redhead nodded, and they walked away, Kise staring after them fondly. He shut the door and walked back to where Kuroko was spread out on the floor, surrounded by a number of flower and wedding magazines. "Alright. Let's get to work, Kuroko-cchi~"

XXXXXXXXXX

A couple of hours later, Akashi and Aomine arrived back to find the other men putting their magazines away. "Good game?" Kise asked, dancing over to kiss his love's cheek.

"Oh yeah. Akashi's not bad."

"You sound surprised," the redhead said emotionlessly, though sweat was still dripping from his face.

Kuroko blinked curiously. "Who won?"

Aomine grinned, "It was a tie."

Kuroko smiled. "So you finally found someone good enough to play you?"

"Hell yes, we've got to do that again."

Akashi smiled, though his eyes were rather dark. "You bet."

XXXXXXXXXX

The next morning, they all headed out to the florists to order Kise's chosen arrangements. Once that was done, they gathered around Kise to hear his demands. The blonde happily pulled out his timeline, checking the florists off the list. "Alright~ Now things get exciting."

Aomine rolled his eyes, but his smile never faded.

"So Akashi-cchi, you'll come with me to pick my wedding attire~" He paused to squeal happily before composing himself somewhat. "And Kuroko-cchi, you'll go with Daiki-cchi. Please make sure it looks good and he's not just trying to hurry through it. He knows the budget."

Kuroko nodded solemnly, taking his designated task seriously as Aomine rolled his eyes again.

"Alright," the blonde said, his smile growing, "Let's get to it."

XXXXXXXXXX

It didn't take long at all for Kuroko and Aomine to find suits for the both of them, as well as Akashi, as he had the same body type as the smaller bluenette. After a few measurements and scheduled alterations, Aomine double-checked the prices, and they made their way home. However, Kise and Akashi's experience was a totally different story.

After Kise explained to the sales lady what he wanted, she took a few measurements and set to work. She pulled several sheath and A-line dresses from the shelves, making sure they were in the blonde's budget. As Kise tried on his third dress, Akashi finally spoke up.

"So out of curiosity, why are you choosing to wear a dress, rather than a suit?"

Kise shrugged. "Honestly, it just seems natural. When I was little, I would watch wedding shows with my mother all the time. It wasn't long before I began fantasizing about my own wedding. But I just never pictured myself in anything other than a dress."

Akashi nodded as the blonde turned to face him.

"What do you think?"

The redhead looked him over solemnly. "It's nice, but I think you can do better. And honestly, I think A-lines suit your frame better."

Kise nodded and began to undress once more. "Yeah, I think so too."

An hour and five dresses later, the blonde squealed in excitement, and without lifting his head, Akashi knew this was the one.

XXXXXXXXXX

The fittings were scheduled for a week later, and Kise completed his fairly quickly and decided to meet up with the other boys at their appointment. When he arrived, he found Kuroko and Aomine dressed sharply in their suits. The blonde smiled at them, looking them over.

"You guys look rather..."

"Dashing?" Aomine finished, striking a model's pose.

Kise laughed. "Oh yes, very _dashing~"_ He glanced around the room then, brows furrowing. "Where's Akashi-cchi?"

Kuroko opened his mouth to answer when he suddenly caught a glance at the redhead, and fell into a fit of laughter. The two other men's gazes followed his line of vision and fell upon an obviously annoyed Akashi, with sleeves and pant legs three inches too short.

"Ne, Akashi-cchi, where's the rest?"

The redhead didn't say a word.

Aomine smirked, "You look ridiculous."

Akashi ignored him.

Kuroko finally stopped laughing, but only long enough to contribute with, "I'm still too short for this."

Akashi rolled his eyes, a sigh heaving from his body, but a small smile rested on his lips now. "Yes, you are. I suppose it was my mistake to think you'd actually grown some since middle school."

Kuroko stopped laughing then, feigning offense as he gasped dramatically. "I'll have you know that I _have_ grown since then! It's just that, you have too..."

Kise shared a confused look with Aomine, but they gathered that this had happened before. Before either of them could comment, however, they noticed Akashi's smile as he watched the smaller man, warmth welling up in his chest.

Kise knew that look. It was the look Aomine gave him daily.


	9. Chapter 9

**MONTH 2**

When the day for the final cake tasting came, Kise had awoken the other man with a loud, excited shriek. "It's time, guys!"

Aomine groaned. "For the wedding?"

"No, the cake!"

The bluenette rolled his eyes and flopped back onto the bed as Akashi and Kuroko shuffled into the room. The redhead growled at his friend, obviously irritated at being awoken from his peaceful slumber. "Ryouta, we don't have to be there for another _two hours_."

The blonde rolled his eyes and danced out of the room. "I know, but I'm too excited~ There's so much to do today!"

"Like what?" Kuroko asked curiously.

"Well, there's really not much at all. But we have the cake tasting, and then Akashi-cchi and I will work on the seating chart~"

Aomine followed his lover to the kitchen, grumbling all the way. "And what are we gonna do then?"

Kise shrugged as he turned to catch Aomine off guard with a kiss. "Start writing the invitations for the engagement party?"

Kuroko sighed. "I'll write them."

Aomine blinked. "Wait, why? I can do it."

The smaller bluenette shook his head. "You can't write for shit."

Aomine's expression fell into a pout as Kise and Akashi laughed softly, the blonde nodding in agreement.

"Alright, then Kuroko-cchi will write them. Now, let's have breakfast."

XXXXXXXXXX

Once the foursome had arrived to their appointment, the samples came quickly, and they were in and out with a decision in less than an hour. They then made their way back to Kise's apartment, the recently acquired headquarters as it seemed. The blonde gathered some pens, paper, and his address book before seating himself at the bar. He copied down all of the names of his and Aomine friend's and family before handing the book over to the tan man. Aomine and Kuroko then took their leave to the main room, where they sprawled out on the floor and began making out the invitations.

Akashi took his place beside his friend.

"Akashi-cchi, how are you getting along with Kuroko-cchi?"

A slight blush dusted the redhead's cheeks. "You could say we've been better lately..."

"Oh? And why is that?"

"Our friends are getting married."

The blonde smiled and shook his head as he drew out a series of tables on his paper. "That's admirable of you, but are you sure it's not because he's starting to like you again?"

Akashi's blush deepened. "What are you-"

"You two have been rather close lately."

"You're crazy, Ryouta."

"Am I? It's almost like, you're already together~""

Akashi stared down at the blonde's drawings intently. "No, we're not-"

"Or at least, maybe, in a sexual relationship."

Akashi's breath hitched in his throat, and Kise saw his body tense immediately as a knowing smile grew on his face. "I knew it."

"Shut up."

"When?"

Akashi shook his head. "It's only happened twice, he doesn't-"

"Twice? Shit, I didn't expect you to move that fast."

Akashi rolled his eyes, but Kise couldn't take him seriously with his cheeks rivaling the colour of his hair. "It was a mistake..."

Kise frowned then. "How so? You love him."

"No, I don't mean for me. But he told me... it was a mistake."

Kise's frown deepened as he rubbed what he hoped were soothing patterns on his friend's back. "He'll come around, Akashi... Come on, let's get back to work."

Akashi nodded and set to work, desperately trying to drown out the pain in his chest as Kuroko's words echoed through his mind. But what the two didn't know, was that the bluenette had been just around the corner, and tears of hope were beginning to brim in his crystal blue eyes.

XXXXXXXXXX

The next morning, Kuroko was awoken rather early by his large friend.

"Tetsu, get dressed, okay? Hurry, Ryouta's still asleep."

Kuroko groaned but obliged, though his eyes almost refused to open. Once the two were outside in the early rays of sunlight, Aomine explained why he was even awake at the hour.

"Sorry about this, Tetsu. But I wanted to surprise Ryouta."

"With what?"

"The rings. I figured I'd get them before he tells me to, and maybe that can take a little stress off his shoulders."

Kuroko blinked. Now that he thought about it, it only made sense that the blonde was stressed. He hadn't realized it was even a possibility with his constant bubbling excitement. "Okay, but... there's no place open right now."

Aomine nodded. "I know. I left a note telling him we needed a day off. So you and I can just hang out for a while, until the stores open."

Kuroko nodded. "Okay... Basketball?"

The tan man grinned. "Basketball."

XXXXXXXXXX

It didn't take long for the two's game to heat up, though they managed to have conversations between plays. They were used to playing each other, so talking didn't faze them. That is, until a certain topic was brought up.

"Why were you crying last night?"

Kuroko froze for but a second, but it was enough for Aomine, as he quickly dribbled past and shot a three pointer. Truthfully, Aomine hadn't meant to distract Kuroko, but now that he had, he knew something was up.

"Tetsu?"

The smaller male sighed and picked up the ball, spinning it between his fingers. "I heard them talking..."

Aomine's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Akashi? What did that shithead say?"

"He likes me..."

The large man's anger dispersed immediately, replaced with curiosity and confusion. "How do you know?"

"My words, when I said that night was a mistake. It hurt him."

"He could've been lying, Tetsu."

Kuroko shook his head. "Why would he lie to Kise like that? And he didn't even seem shocked. It was like... they'd already talked about it."

Aomine frowned, staring intently at his friend. "Well... Akashi has been a bit better lately... Maybe it was all an act to begin with..."

Kuroko blinked, confusion evident in his expression. "What are you saying, Aomine?"

The larger bluenette sighed heavily, as if bracing himself for his own next words. "I know you still like him, Tetsu. Nothing I say is going to change that. And... if Akashi isn't really the person I thought he was, and if he really does like you... I'd absolutely support you if you were to ever date him again."

Kuroko blinked at him repeatedly, a blank expression on his face until a small smile graced his lips. "Thank you, Aomine."

The large man's face suddenly darkened with a shade of pink as he averted his gaze. "Yeah, whatever. I'll still kick his ass if he hurts you again. Now come on, the stores should be open by now."

He walked off at a brisk pace, still refusing to look Kuroko in the eye as he passed by him. Kuroko laughed softly at his friend before turning to follow.

XXXXXXXXXX

The two boys arrived back at Kise's in the late afternoon, only to be greeted at the door by said blonde. "Daiki-cchi~ I've been calling all day~"

Aomine wrapped an arm around his love's waist, planting a kiss on his lips. "Sorry, babe. I forgot to charge my phone last night."

Kise rolled his eyes and smiled at him. "So, what'd you do today?"

Aomine grinned. "Well, we played basketball, I kicked his ass. We talked a little, and I bought these," he said, holding up a small plastic bag.

Kise's brows knitted together as he took the bag, peeking inside to find two ring boxes. A soft shade of pink fell upon his cheeks as he smiled sheepishly up at the bluenette. "I'm so glad you bought these."

Aomine raised a brow curiously. "Why is that?"

The blonde laughed to himself and rubbed the back of his neck. "I completely forgot about the rings."

Aomine laughed and hugged him tightly, kissing the top of his head. "You really are a blonde."

XXXXXXXXXX

At the end of the month, everyone gathered at Aomine's apartment, which had been freshly cleaned from top to bottom thanks to Kise. It was the night of their engagement party, after all, and everything had to be perfect. Kuroko was the last of the four to arrive, and he walked into a heavenly atmosphere of complimentary fragrances drifting from the kitchen. Kuroko had known Kise could cook, but he'd never dreamed he could cook on a gourmet level.

It wasn't long before the apartment was filled with both familiar and unfamiliar faces, sipping on light alcoholic beverages as they mingled with one another. Kise was having a blast, absolutely adoring the company. Kuroko sat at the kitchen's bar, having a light conversation with Midorima.

"Kuroko," the green haired man said, "Why does Akashi keep looking at you?"

The bluenette blinked as he followed Midorima's gaze to the redhead, just barely catching his eye before he ducked into the crowd, out of sight. "Hm, I don't know."

"Well I find it unsettling. If he ever hurts you, I won't hesitate to punch him again."

Kuroko ignored the comment until his words sunk in. "Wait, you punched him?"

Midorima cocked a brow at him. "Aomine didn't tell you?"

Kuroko shook his head.

"Oh. Well, yeah. Aomine said he took advantage of you."

Kuroko sighed heavily and covered his face with his hand. "That idiot..."

Midorima was obviously confused. "Is something wrong?"

"Quite the opposite really," he answered, looking back to the green haired male. "Aomine thinks he took advantage of me, but I'm sure if I'd told him to stop, and actually meant it, he would have."

Midorima blinked at him for a long moment. "You mean you actually _wanted_ to do that? _With him?"_

Kuroko blushed softly, but he nodded. "I love him..."

Before Midorima could say anything else, Kise danced in, heading straight for Kuroko. "Kuroko-cchi, have you tried the food?"

Kuroko smiled up at him, grateful for the change of subject. "Yes, it's all wonderful. You did a lovely job, Kise."

The blonde laughed softly, leaning onto the counter as he took a drink from the glass in his hand. "Oh you flatter me, Kuroko-cchi, but I can't take credit for this one~"

"What do you mean?"

Kise grinned and nodded his head toward the crowd in the other room. "Akashi-cchi was in charge of the food. I didn't touch any of it."

Kuroko's brows knitted together. "Akashi can't cook..."

The blonde laughed again. "Oh, he can~ He taught me everything I know~" He bounced away then, leaving Kuroko to his thoughts as they overwhelmed him once more.

 _"Tetsuya, I'm hungry."_

 _Kuroko had been flipping through a book as the redhead leaned against his side. "Then get food."_

 _Akashi had frowned, pouting as he looked up at him. "There's nothing good though~"_

 _Kuroko had merely glanced at him from the corner of his eye. "There's plenty of things you like. You just have to cook them"_

 _Akashi had fallen silent, but he made his way to the kitchen. Five minutes later, Kuroko had been alarmed with a loud crash and a string of curses. Rushing into the kitchen, he'd found Akashi swatting at a rather large cloud of black smoke with a frying pan. Once Kuroko had successfully put out the fire and made sure Akashi wasn't hurt, he'd decided to question the matter._

 _"What happened, Akashi?"_

 _The redhead had blushed deeply as he looked to the floor. "Well, uh, I guess the simple way to put it is, I can't cook..."_

 _Kuroko had smiled softly, kissing his cheek. "You could've just said so. Go lie down, I'll fix you something."_

XXXXXXXXXX

Later in the night, Kuroko finally found the opportunity to talk to certain redhead that seemed to have been avoiding him all night. But now that he was surrounded by a few handsy, drunk ladies, he shot a pleading gaze to Kuroko, as the bluenette simply smiled at him. Kuroko took his time in crossing the room, watching as Akashi became visibly more nervous as the girls became more adventurous with their touches.

"Excuse me, ladies. Emergency best men meeting," Kuroko said, reaching into their circle to pull Akashi away. Once they were alone in the privacy of Aomine's bedroom, Akashi sighed.

"Thank you. I honestly didn't know how to handle that without being rude."

Kuroko smiled and sat on the bed, looking up at him. "Why are you avoiding me, Akashi?"

The redhead frowned and looked off to the side. "I don't know what you're-"

"Is it because of Midorima?"

Akashi blushed, but his expression was incredulous. "What? That broccoli headed guy?"

"I talked to him. He told me he punched you."

The redhead sighed and took a seat beside him. "Fine. Yeah, it's not like I'm scare of him or anything. I just..."

"Didn't want to cause a scene?"

"Exactly."

Kuroko smiled and turned his gaze to the ceiling. "Since when can you cook?"

Akashi's blush returned as he scratched the back of his neck. "Uh, since middle school."

Kuroko's brows furrowed. "But you almost burnt my house down."

Akashi laughed, a hint of nervousness in his voice. "Yeah, uh... I started taking lessons right after that..."

"Well it paid off," Kuroko said, smiling at him before he closed his eyes as he lay back onto the bed.

Akashi was silent for a moment, contemplating. "Kuroko?"

"Hm?"

"I learned for you."

Kuroko looked at him in surprise as the redhead stared into his own lap, but before he had a chance to say anything, Kise waltzed through the door. "Oh, sorry to interrupt. Akashi-cchi, there are some people that would like to meet you."

Akashi nodded and turned back to Kuroko on last time before standing and leaving the room.


	10. Chapter 10

**This is it, guys. The last chapter of Impossible Relations. (Though I'm fairly certain a sequel will be in the works soon.) I hope I do it justice.**  
 **But I just want to point out that, though this may be the end to this story, for them, it is only the beginning.**

 **Enjoy (:**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **MONTH 3**

The wedding day was getting closer and closer, and one could practically feel the excitement in the air. People on the streets would even sometimes stop the soon to be married couple, simply to wish them well. It warmed Kise's heart, whilst a blush warmed Aomine's cheeks.

Today was the day for their final fittings. Well, three of theirs anyway. Kise had scheduled his for the day before so that he could tag along with the others.

"Oh, this is so exciting~"

Aomine rolled his eyes, but Akashi took the words right out of his mouth.

"You think everything's exciting, Ryouta."

The blonde pouted, but Kuroko came to his rescue. "And he should. This is all for the most important day of his life so far. It is exciting."

Aomine quirked a brow. "You don't sound so enthusiastic though, Tetsu."

The smaller man shrugged. "I'm certainly glad to be a part of it, but I'd be more excited if it was my own wedding, I think."

Akashi blinked. "I didn't know you wanted to get married, Kuroko."

"Eh, I didn't either. But helping with this wedding has apparently awakened something inside of me."

Akashi didn't understand why that made his heart jump, and he didn't have time to think about it as they arrived at their destination. Soon, the three boys were all dressed in their suits, regretfully modeling for the 'bride-to-be' as he oohed and ahhed over them.

"Akashi-cchi, your suit looks so much better now that it actually fits you~"

Akashi rolled his eyes at the comment as Kuroko snickered quietly behind him. "It's not my fault Kuroko's short."

The snickering ceased immediately. "Hey! Only two inches!"

"Yes, two inches too much. You're the shortest of us all, and you always have been."

"Two fucking inches, Akashi! You're almost as short as me!"

 _"Almost_ being the key word here."

Kuroko stepped up to Akashi, chest to chest, and stared into his crimson eyes with a heated gaze. "I'm not short. They're just freakishly tall."

Akashi rolled his eyes once more as a smirk found its way to his lips. "Short~" he sang.

Kuroko growled. "Dammit, Seijuro, _two inches_!"

The room was quiet for a moment, Akashi's face completely blank until a small smile made its way across his lips. "Seijuro, hm? Does that mean I can call you Tetsuya now?"

Kuroko blinked as a blush crossed his cheeks. "N-n..." He paused, his heart racing as he watched the redhead's smile fall. Did he really care that much? He sighed softly. "Yeah."

Akashi's eyes widened dramatically, and Kuroko could practically hear the redhead's heart pounding. He realized then he was still chest to chest with Akashi, and he quickly stepped back, blushing madly. "I m-mean, I don't care."

Akashi smiled softly, and he couldn't help but wrap the smaller man in a tight embrace. Kise and Aomine watched all of this unfold in shocked silence, until the large bluenette shook himself out of his stupor.

"Alright, that's enough, you two."

Akashi pulled away quickly, his face as red as his hair. "Sorry," he mumbled.

It was barely audible, but Kuroko heard it, loud and clear. He stared at him with large blue eyes, widened to their fullest extent. _'Have you really changed, Akashi?'_

XXXXXXXXXX

Once the foursome arrived back at Kise's apartment, Kuroko pulled Akashi aside.

"What's up, Tetsuya?" the redhead asked, his heart soaring just at the formerly forbidden name on his lips.

"Um, well, I'm planning a bachelor's party for Aomine. I was hoping maybe you could help me think of some things to do..."

Akashi blinked. He hadn't even thought about a bachelor's party. "Shit, that's a good idea. Um, I'll help you if you help me?"

Kuroko smiled and nodded. "Alright, deal."

Two weeks later, and one week before the wedding, Kise and Aomine said their goodbyes, and the bluenette left for his own, recently abandoned apartment, Kuroko in tow. It wasn't long before everyone had arrived at both locations, and the parties began.

As Kuroko sat on Aomine's floor, Midorima by his side, Aomine and Imayoshi sat on the futon.

"So what are we doing, Tetsu?"

Kuroko shrugged. "You don't really like much, Aomine. So we've got some poker chips, some cards, and video games."

Imayoshi smiled his wicked smile. "Poker, eh? Sounds good to me."

Aomine nodded. "It has been a while since we've had an interesting game."

Midorima pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Oha Asa did say fate would be on my side today."

Kuroko nodded. "Then poker it is."

Meanwhile, Akashi was entertaining everyone with his cooking. And not just with the food, but with all the tricks he threw into the actual process. Kise was trying to keep up as much as he could, but in the end, he simply settled for watching the redhead work his magic. Murasakibara sat at the bar, mouth agape as he watched Akashi create the thing he loved the most.

"Aka-chin, why are you so good at cooking?"

Akashi's eyes grew distant, ever so slightly. "I spent a long time working on it," he said, continuing his work. "It was the one thing I put all of my effort into."

Kasamatsu, who also sat at the bar, was suddenly curious as well. "Why did you put so much effort into it? It seems kind of silly. Especially for someone like you."

"For Kuroko."

The room fell silent, but Akashi barely registered the very words he'd said.

XXXXXXXXXX

And I win again~" Imayoshi sang, pulling all the money toward himself. After the first game, they had decided that chips were no fun, and they'd replaced them with actual money.

Aomine ran a hand over his face. "You're going to clean me out."

"That's the point~"

Midorima sighed as he readjusted his glasses. "I'm already broke."

Kuroko nodded. "Me too. Video games?"

"Aw, we were just having fun~" Imayoshi whined as he stood and went to the refrigerator. "Anyone want a beer?"

Aomine sighed. "Yeah, just bring the case."

Kuroko crinkled his nose in disgust as Imayoshi offered him the canned beverage. "I hate beer."

Aomine shrugged at him. "There's beer and vodka, pick your poison."

Kuroko stuck his tongue out and took the drink. "Remind me to pick the drinks next time."

Aomine laughed, "Sorry to break it to you, buddy, but there's not gonna be a next time. This is my only wedding."

The smaller man rolled his eyes as he reluctantly took a drink. "You know what I mean."

XXXXXXXXXX

Kise was already drunk off his ass, having been playing- and losing at- 'Never have I ever.' Kasamatsu kept yelling at the blonde every time he said or did anything remotely stupid, but it only made Kise laugh. Akashi couldn't help but laugh at his friend's state, and Murasakibara had already passed out on the floor, some form of heavenly sweet still between his teeth.

"Alright," Akashi said, a glass of Bacardi rum in his hand, "My turn. Never have I ever, been so drunk I didn't know my own name."

Kasamatsu scoffed. "DO you really think anyone could-" He cut himself off as Kise took three large gulps of his own drink. "Really?"

Kise laughed, swaying slightly. "I don't know my name right now~"

Kasamatsu rolled his eyes. "My turn. Never have I ever, been in love." Kise downed his glass then, which was to be expected of course, but Kasamatsu was more than surprised to see Akashi take a drink as well. "Wait, you, Akashi?"

The redhead looked down into his lap. "Yeah."

"How many times?"

Kise decided then that his friend couldn't answer for himself, and promptly answered on his behalf, "Just once~ He's been in _~love~_ since middle school~"

Kasamatsu's brows furrowed. "With who?"

The blonde opened his mouth once more, but Akashi spoke faster. "Kuroko."

XXXXXXXXXX

An hour later, Kuroko sat before Aomine's television, watching the basketball game intently. His focus was broken momentarily when his phone buzzed in his pocket. He curiously pulled it out to find a message from Akashi.

 _'Hey, what's going on over there?'_

The bluenette quickly typed a reply, _'Watching the game. You?'_

 _'Same. Well, most of us. Atsushi passed out a while ago.'_

Kuroko smiled, readying himself to respond when he got another message.

 _'Tetsuya?'_

 _'Yes, Seijuro?'_

 _'I'm sorry.'_

XXXXXXXXXX

It was finally the big day. Kise woke up at six in the morning, running through his timeline three more times to make sure everything was done and ready to go. At eight, he called Akashi to make sure he was doing his part, as he and Kuroko were supposed to pick up the flowers for the arrangements and bouquet. The redhead grumbled sleepily upon answering, but he agreed to be up and on his way, with Kuroko, in fifteen minutes. What Kise didn't know, was that Akashi was already at Kuroko's, as he had been formally invited by the bluenette himself.

"Tetsuya," he said softly, running his fingers through the other man's hair. "Hey, it's time to get the flowers."

Kuroko groaned and shook his head, burying his face into his pillow. Akashi smiled at him, finding him to be far too cute for his own good. "If we leave now, I can get you a milkshake beforehand."

The bluenette peeped out from under his pillow, suddenly very curious in the redhead's words. "Vanilla?"

Akashi laughed softly. "Whatever you want."

Meanwhile, Aomine was already walking to the tailor's to pick up their suits when his fiancé called. "Hey, baby~" Aomine sang cheerfully, making the blonde grin like a fool on the other end of the phone.

"Hey, Daiki-cchi. Are you still going to handle the suits?"

"Already on my way."

The blonde was surprised to say the least. He'd never actually expected Aomine to be awake yet, let alone already in the process of completing his assigned task. Nevertheless, he thanked his love and hung up, smiling as he looked over to the dress hanging in his closet.

Today was the day.

XXXXXXXXXX

At two-thirty, Aomine was pacing the venue's floor, Kuroko watching him mindlessly. "Shit, Tetsu, how much longer?"

The smaller man sighed, rolling his eyes. "The wedding doesn't start for another thirty minutes. Aomine, go mingle with everyone. Try to relax."

Aomine stopped moving and took in the sight around him. Around eighty people filled the room, as more filed in. "Yeah. Okay," he muttered, walking over to speak with Satsuki and a few of her friends.

Meanwhile, Akashi was sitting in the upstairs room, boredly flipping through a magazine as Kise hummed away. "Alright," the blonde said, interrupting Akashi's blank state of mind. His crimson eyes lifted to Kise's form, and his mouth practically fell open.

"Ryouta," he said softly, "you look so much better than I remember."

Kise smiled and twirled in his dress, giggling excitedly. "I made some changes at my last fitting~"

Akashi smiled as he looked him over. The blond wore a beautiful, all white gown with a sweetheart bodice, a gorgeously beaded Empire band of sparkling crystals wrapping around his slip torso. "Aomine is going to flip."

Kise nervously ran is hands along the corseted bodice. "Is that a good thing?"

Akashi laughed and nodded as he stood to his feet. He held his hand out to his friend. "Definitely. Come now, it's time."

XXXXXXXXXX

All of the wedding party lined up at the front of the room. On Kise's side, Kasamatsu, Murasakibara, and Akashi. On Aomine's side, Imayoshi, Midorima, and Kuroko. All men were dressed sharply in their respective suits, wearing plain black ties and white rose boutonnières. Akashi and Kuroko, however, wore a light blue gladiolus and a yellow rose, respectively. Aomine, still nervously adjusting his perfectly adjusted tie, wore a dark blue gladiolus on his chest.

"Tetsu," he whispered, "you have the rings, right?"

Kuroko smiled and clapped a hand on his friend's back. "Of course. Relax, Aomine."

Just as the larger man had begun to calm down, the music had started, and he tensed as he stared straight ahead. But his nervousness fell away as Kise descended the marble spiral staircase before him. Everyone in the room turned to find the blonde the most dazzlingly sight they'd ever laid eyes upon. More splendid than the well placed décor, more lovely than the white rose that littered the floor, more beautiful than the bouquet in his hands- the blue gladiolus, calla lilies, and white-yellow roses wrapped in binding the colour of Aomine's eyes. Kise was meant to be a bride. But even so, now that he had all these eyes on him, gawking at his model-like form, his only focus was on Aomine. And he realized then, that even without the rather large budget, and intricately designed dress, and excessive décor, none of it truly mattered. The perfect wedding only needed a perfect groom, and he most certainly had that.

The ceremony went by in a blur for both Kise and Aomine, as they were still taking each other in and smiling at each other like fools in love- as they were. But certain words rang out to both of them.

 _"I do."_

And then, Aomine gingerly wrapped his arms around Kise's waist, pulling him in slowly, and kissed the hell out of him for a good fifteen seconds. And so, they were pronounced married.

XXXXXXXXXX

After the ceremony, everyone gathered outside for pictures, and then, the traditional bouquet toss. Everyone gathered around the blonde, as he squealed excitedly. Before he turned his back to the crowd, he shot a wink toward Kuroko. The bluenette's brows furrowed in confusion, but he didn't have time to question it as Kise threw the bouquet over his head, and directly into a certain redhead's hands. Kuroko's face flushed as he realized Kise had planned that. He wondered if Akashi had been in on it.

XXXXXXXXXX

That night, after the happy couple left for their honeymoon and all the guests had left, Akashi offered to walk Kuroko home. As they walked the streets, the sunset turning the sky a beautiful violet colour, Akashi held a box between his fingers. Kuroko was curious, but he didn't ask, not wanting to intrude. Just as they were only a block away from Kuroko's home, the redhead stopped in his tracks, Kuroko following suit.

"Seijuro?"

Akashi smiled, his heart pounding at his name on Kuroko's tongue. "Tetsuya, this is for you," he whispered, holding the box out for him to take.

The bluenette arched a brow and hesitantly opened the box to find the very bouquet Akashi had caught earlier. Confused, Kuroko curiously picked it up, lightly running his fingers over the beautiful flowers, when something shiny caught his eye. He reached between the flowers and unhooked from the stems a gorgeously stunning diamond ring. As he looked back to Akashi, prepared to question the ordeal, he found the redhead kneeling before him on one knee, a small nervous smile on his lips.

"Tetsuya. I know I've been a complete dick to you. I know I don't deserve you. And I have tried to move on from you ever since I fucked this up. But... I can't. I'm in love with you. So, I understand if you tell me to leave you the hell alone, I'll leave and never come back. Whatever you want, but-"

His words were cut short as Kuroko fell to his knees and grabbed Akashi's face in his eager palms, crashing his lips onto his. As he pulled back, a huge grin stretched onto his lips. Soft blue eyes met intense red, and there was a long comfortable silence before a single word, wrapped in a loving whisper, fell from Kuroko's tongue.

 _"Yes."_


End file.
